Plants vs. Zombies: The Escape From Suburbia
'Plants vs. Zombies: The Escape From Suburbia '''is a game set after the events of PvZ2. During the game, Crazy Dave and co. try to escape from a zombie-infested Suburbia to trace a mysterious transmission to its source. The game has a PvZ2 art style. Link Center ''Links comin' soon, bruh. Worlds Player's House - Just a normal daytime world, with no gimmicks. 25 levels. City Street - A night level. Strangely, plants can be planted on the concrete. Crosswalks going across the street let the zombies switch lanes if they so please. Vehicles and large zombies cannot use crosswalks. 25 levels. Liquefied Landfill - A day level with 3 land columns at the back of the lawn, 1 amphibious tile that medium-sized plants and up can be planted in, and 5 water tiles. Sometimes, there are floating piles of trash that act as graves. 30 levels. Hilly Countryside - A day level where there are sloped hills that require catapults to fire over. 30 levels. Cold Cold Campout - A night level where fire plants are needed to keep plants in a 3x3 area from freezing. In some levels, campfires act as fire plants. 30 levels. Cloudy Cave - A night level with complete darkness and fog. Non-mushrooms can't function in darkness. Thankfully, phosphate rocks remove a 5x5 area of darkness, but do not pierce through fog. 40 levels. Precarious Precipice - A day level where some tiles are air tiles that require Levi-pots to plant on. At least one tile falls apart at every huge wave. 40 levels. Mt. Vulcan - A day level where the entire level is sloped. Volcanic rock falls on tiles occasionally (especially at the start of huge waves) and creates plant-killing smog. 40 levels. Mysterious Asteroid - A night level where lobbed projectiles fly away because of the gravity (or lack thereof), but most shooting plants have unlimited range. 40 levels. Zomburbia - A night level where Flower Pots are required to plant on the zomcrete, and the smog from Mt. Vulcan advances towards your plants throughout the level, but can be blown away to reset its progress. 45 levels. Zomboss Towers - A day level where Flower Pots are required once more. Zombies can spawn anywhere on the four front columns by being brought in by Bungee Zombies. 50 levels. Features PvZ:TEFS features a mix of features from other Plants vs. Zombies games. Minigames are re-added (as are Survival and I, Zombie), and Pinata Parties are renamed Daily Challenges. The Favorite Plants and Recall Button features mentioned in the code of PvZ2 make an appearance. Coinium plants replace premium plants, and upgrades come back. The Zombie Yeti is a fusion of its PvZ1 and PvZ2 versions, as it drops 3 diamonds when defeated and a lunchbox containing various "goodies" is dropped. Mushrooms are diurnal, like in PvZ2. A Sandbox Mode and an Online Mode have been added, with the online mode letting you do such things as friending other users and playing Co-Op and Versus modes. Plants Zombies Category:Games